Aatrox (Canon)/Tod the Eldrazi
"YES SION. I KILL EVEN THAT WHICH WILL NOT DIE. '''I END ALL THINGS."' ~Aatrox to Sion Summary |-|Splash art= |-|Render= Render Once and honored warrior who fought off against the creatures from the void, he now seeks revenge on the cosmic trouble maker that trapped him, and will go to any lengths to get that revenge. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 2-A' Name: 'Aatrox '''Origin: '''League of Legends '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''WIP '''Classification: '''Darkin, The Darkin Blade, Deathbringer, World Ender, God Killer '''Powers and Abilities: '''4th wall awareness (tells a player who flashes his mastery about why his parents didn’t congratulate him/her), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and limited Type 6: Can take control of anyone who touches his true sword body), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Possession, Life Manipulation (Drains the life of those he uses as a host), Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Master Swordsman, Limited Power Nullification, Chain Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Infernal Chains), Self-Healing, Transformation, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Size Manipulation (Can change size at will and increase his size by absorbing his victims bodies), Flight, Blood Manipulation, Resurrection, Limited Invulnerability, Sealing/BFR with Infernal Chains. '''Attack Potency: Multiversal level+ '(Aatrox tells Illoai that he is stronger than her god, who created the entire league of legend multiverse, which Kindred an WoG states there are countless amounts of timelines. Aatrox tells Zoe that killing her 1000 times isn't enough. Zoe is comparable to Aurelion Sol, who is implied to be a higher dimensional being who created one universe.) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Fought creatures from the void, which is a infinite space with no time or space in it.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal level+ Durability: Multiversal level+ Stamina: Superhuman (Has singlehandedly defeated several armies over his lifetime) Range: Extended melee range with sword, several kilometers with energy attacks Standard Equipment: Aatrox (Darkin Sword) Intelligence: Extremely high (Has been alive before mankind existed, has fought in and turned the tide of hundreds of wars) Weaknesses: Weaker hosts can be drained of their life force too quickly Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Deathbringer Stance: Aatrox's next basic attack gains bonus range and deals a percent of the target's maximum health as bonus physical damage. Enemy champions are Mutilated, reducing all healing and shielding on them. * The Darkin Blade: Aatrox swings his greatsword in the target direction, striking enemies in a line. The Darkin Blade can then be reactivated twice. The second cast strikes enemies in a cone and the third in the target area. Each cast deals physical damage, increasing with each cast. Hitting enemies at the far end of the first two casts and the center of the third deals bonus damage and knocks up enemies. * Infernal Chains: Aatrox smashes the ground in the target direction, creating a chain that stops on the first enemy hit, dealing physical damage, doubled against minions, and slowing them. If Infernal Chains hits a champion or large monster, they are chained to the impact area. If the chained enemy is still in the impact area after 1.5 seconds, they are dragged to the center and take the same damage again. * Umbral Dash: Aatrox Dash dashes in the target direction, gaining bonus attack damage. Aatrox heals for a percentage of the physical damage he deals. * World Ender: Aatrox unleashes his true demonic form, fearing nearby allied and enemy minions, and gaining bonus movement speed. While transformed Aatrox gains increased size and bonus attack damage, refreshing the bonus movement speed when out-of-combat with champions and turrets. Aatrox generates Blood Well equal to a percent of his maximum health. Taking lethal damage during World Ender revives Aatrox, during which he is untargetable, pacified and slowed and consumes the Blood Well to recover the same amount of health. Category:Doge and pupper Category:Tier 2